bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuzamaki90/The New Bakugan.com Looks Epic
As the title says. Here's what's new... *New Logo - Sort of *New Background *New Gameplay Rulebooks *New Gameplay FAQs Now here's the new Bakugan stuff.... *Helios's Battle Suit is Doomtronic (You were right Zach) *Jaakor is a Taller Taylean and instead of ninja armor, he has Robo-Armor. *Skytruss is a Darkus falcon/hawk (Who knew?) *Radizen is a Bird Warrior (LololololHawktor) *Spatterix is a Bat ( This is new) *Stronk is a snake/skeleton monster (Lolwut) *Tremblar is....is............is........still Tremblar -_- *Reptak's blade/claw things are actually scissor blades! (This is cool) *Drago's Battle Suit is Blasterate (CALLED IT!) Picturez!!! Skyraiders.PNG Skytruus.PNG Jaakorb.c.PNG DragoheliosBBS.png Scorp1.PNG SkyHome.PNG Bakugan Extension pack - Baku SKy Raider, BakuMine, and BakuFusion.PNG Scorp3.PNG|Looks like we found one of the first members of the next wave Bakugan Mechtanium Surge introduces a new kind of core that will jump you into action on the battlefield: Baku Sky Raiders! Roll out with Baku Sky Raiders and watch as they leap and spring off a Gate Card during battle. Use the included Baku Sky Raider Ability Card and your Baku Sky Raiders are sure to bring new strategic moves during your next brawl! Off the battlefield, connect Baku Sky Raiders to form all new awesome monsters! To get the most out of your Baku Sky Raiders and bring you a new jolt to your battle tactics, read on! What are Baku Sky Raiders? Baku Sky Raiders are new Core Bakugan that jump when you roll them on a Gate Card! Land your Baku Sky Raider on your Sky Raider Ability Card to use an added Ability in battle! How do Baku Sky Raiders work? If your Baku Sky Raider lands and jumps off a Gate Card, you may move it to any Gate Card on the field you choose. As an added bonus, before rolling your Baku Sky Raider, you may place your Baku Sky Raider Ability Card anywhere on the field, except for on top of or under a Gate Card, and if your Baku Sky Raider jumps off a Gate Card and lands on it, you may use the Baku Sky Raider Ability in battle. What happens if a Baku Sky Raider jumps before rolling on a Gate Card? If your Baku Sky Raider opens and/or jumps before rolling on a Gate Card, it does not count as a stand and, instead, goes into your Used Pile. In order to count as a jump/stand, a Baku Sky Raider must be activated by a Gate Card on the field. What if a Sky Raider jumps off a Gate Card, bounces on to a Sky Raider Ability Card but lands elsewhere? In order to use the Sky Raider Ability, your Baku Sky Raider must land on the Sky Raider Ability Card. If it lands elsewhere, it does not receive the Ability, however you may still move it to any Gate Card on the field. What if a Sky Raider jumps off a Gate Card and lands on the same Gate Card? You may still place your Sky Raider on any Gate Card in the field that you choose. Can I place the Baku Sky Raider Ability Card anywhere on the field? Yes, you can place your Baku Sky Raider Ability Card anywhere on the field, as long as it is not overlapping a Gate Card or overlapped by a Gate Card. Know your Sky Raider well and choose wisely so you have a better chance of landing on your Sky Raider Ability Card! How long does my Sky Raider Ability Card stay on the field? Place your Sky Raider Ability Card on the field before you roll your Baku Sky Raider. If your Sky Raider jumps off a Gate Card and lands on it, you may use the Sky Raider Ability and then your Sky Raider Ability Card goes into your Used Pile. If you miss your Sky Raider Ability Card, it goes into your Used Pile. Does my Baku Sky Raider Ability Card count as one of my 3 Ability Cards in my game set up? No, your Baku Sky Raider Ability Card does not count as one of your 3 Ability Cards in your set up. How do I connect Baku Sky Raiders to create new monsters? MAGMAFURY To create Magmafury, you'll need Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum. Fully open these Baku Sky Raiders, use Jaakor as the mid torso, connect Skytruss on its top and Orbeum as its feet by their pegs. Can I use Magmafury and Aeroblitz in battle? The new monsters Magmafury and Aeroblitz cannot be used during a brawl, but they sure do look cool! With Baku Sky Raiders on your side, you'll be sure to amaze your opponents on the battlefield and leap towards more victories. For more game play rules, be sure to check out the Bakugan Gameplay FAQ. Battle On! ~ Bright Light Category:Blog posts